Another Time
by TKDgrl
Summary: Roswell and everyone else is different, and an old friend returns that changes the lives of those around her.
1. Default Chapter

Based on my favorite show. I really really miss it.   
  
I changed it around to fit my own imagination, so don't get mad when you realize it does not follow the show. Tess is not here. I could not stand her so I won't have her. Sorry Tess, but you need to find someone else's life to destroy. This is a Liz/Max, but it does have some Michael/Maria  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Returning Home  
  
Liz got out of her car at looked at her surroundings. She could not believe that she was back in Roswell, New Mexico. She had to see Maria. She walked inside of the Crashdown and looked around. The place had changed since the last time she had been here. When her parents had moved to Vermont they had kept the business. This was her first time back in eight years.  
  
"Liz!" Liz turned around and saw Maria running towards her. They hugged each other so hard that they felt like every bone in their body was going to break, but they didn't care.   
  
"I cannot believe that you are finally back here," Maria said, as she looked her up and down.   
  
"Me either. It has been so long, Maria. I have missed you so much." Liz said giving her best friend another hug. Even though the distance between them was grand they had kept their friendship alive and strong. They had only trusted each other in the years before Liz had moved to Vermont. They were as close as sisters. Liz smiled as all of the memories of her past came flooding back to her. Yes, she and Maria had been inseparable. They both felt very protective of each other because they were all each other had.  
  
"Michael come here!" Maria shouted at the cook. Michael looked at her and rolled his eyes. All he had been hearing this week was that Maria's best friend Liz was moving back to Roswell. He walked over to where they were standing and shook Liz's hand.   
  
"Its nice to finally meet the only person my girlfriend has been talking about for two weeks now," Michael said.  
  
"Well, I think that it is nice to meet the one person that has filled every single one of my best friend's letters." Liz looked around and spotted a guy staring at her. 'Man he is hot!' Maria smiled when she spotted Liz staring at the guy in the booth and decided to introduce them.   
  
"Max, come over here I would like you to meet someone very special." Max got up and walked over there to the new girl. She was a pretty thing. He saw the momentary flicker of fear in her eyes as he walked closer to her. He wondered what had caused that. He could tell from the way she stood before him that she was strong and that she did not lean on anybody, but part of him wanted to her to lean on him. Man! Where did that thought come from?   
  
"Max, this is Liz, Liz this is Max, " Maria gave a sly grin as the two shook hands. She felt Michael wrap his arms around her and lean down to speak in her ear.  
  
"What are you doing, my beautiful spitfire?" Maria should have known that Michael would somehow know of her plan. She smiled as she lay back in his arms. She looked at Max and Liz and saw that they were busy starring at each other to listen to them.  
  
"I am bringing a soon to be couple together and if you are smart then you will help."  
  
"Maria, it's not safe for any of us to be in a relationship with a human."   
  
" You are aren't you?" She turned around and glared into his eyes.   
  
"That's different you know about us."   
  
"I dated you for two months without knowing what you were. I think that you should let Max have a relationship and you just need to shut up about what's right or not!" Maria grabbed Liz's bag and they starting walking to the back room.   
  
  
  
Liz waited until the guys were out of sight before asking Maria about Max. "Maria, Max looks really familiar to me. Its like I know him."   
  
"Well, he was in third grade with us."   
  
"No, it something other than that."   
  
  
  
  
Max and Michael watched the girls walk into the backroom.   
"Michael, I feel as if I have met her before."   
  
" Well, Maria did say that she was in our third grade."   
  
"No, it something other than that." Max said thinking about how pretty Liz looked with her long brown hair flowing down to her shoulders. He imagined running his fingers threw her hair, holding her close to him and kissing those sweet...   
"Hello, Max you still alive?" Michael said with a smirk. He knew what was going through Max's head, because he had done the same thing when he met Maria.   
"Yeah, sorry. Are you and Maria coming over Friday night to watch a movie with Isabel and me?" Max asked trying to change the subject before Michael started questioning him.  
  
"Yeah," Michael looked straight into Max's eyes, "You do know that she is going to want to bring Liz, right?" Max's eyes brightened and Michael smiled. 'Maybe Maria's plan would work after all.' Michael thought to himself. `Max really needs to have a little bit of fun.' 


	2. The Dream and the Fear

This is my first finished Roswell story. I would really like to hear what you think.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Dream and the Fear  
  
Sweat covered his body. He sat up and looked around him. He was in Max's room on the floor in the sleeping bag. The dream had felt so real. He could barely remember trying to warn a girl that she was in danger. He kept yelling at her but it was like she could not hear him. The next thing he remembered was holding the girl in his arms crying. He kept screaming for her to come back to him, to wake up, and then he knew that she was dead. He wondered who the girl was, what her name was, and why he cried when she had died? Why had he felt the need to protect her? He stood up and walked to Max's bed and started shaking him.  
  
"Max, wake up"  
  
" Mmmmm...What?" Max sat up and looked at the clock. "Do you even know what time it is?" He looked at Michael like he was crazy.   
  
" I need to tell you about this dream I had." ______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liz sat down on a seat in the Crashdown and started moving back and forth. She could not believe that this was happening to her. She had been running from him for four years and knew he had once again found her. She didn't have to see him to know that he was watching her; she could feel him. It was too late to run because no matter where she went he would follow. Fear traveled up her body until she could no longer feel anything except for terror. Liz was so caught up in her fear that she never heard the door of the Crashdown open.   
  
"Hey girl what are you doing down here in your nightgown? I know you want to impress Max but I do not think that this is the way to do it." Maria said as she put her purse on the counter and then turned around to face Liz. "LIZ! What's wrong!" she ran over to her friend.   
"Liz, answer me! This is not funny!" she stared into her friend's unseeing eyes and felt moisture start to build up in her eyes. Had Liz been discovered? Had they done something to her? She was so caught up in her thought that she, like her friend, never heard the door of the Crashdown open.  
  
Max and Michael walked into the Crashdown and ran to Maria side when they saw her. Michael pulled Maria into his arms as he watched Liz rock back and forth. Max picked up Liz's wrist and checked her pulse; it was beating faster than a roller coastar. He looked at Michael, " Let's take them upstairs."   
  
Michael nodded and picked Maria up. Her body was so soft and beautiful that he wanted to lay her down on one of the tables and kiss her. Maria looked up at him with knowing eyes and then snuggled her face into his neck. Max picked up Liz and started walking to her room. He felt his heart beating in his throat at how light she was. Man! She couldn't weigh more than one ten. Didn't she care enough about herself to keep herself healthy? He yelled at himself for his thought. He didn't know anything about her. He couldn't judge her. He laid her on the bed and moved her hair away from her face. She was so beautiful.   
  
" She was like this when I found her. I didn't even notice at first, because I was too busy getting onto her for having her nightgown on. When I turned around and saw her I wanted to scream. I asked her of she was all right and..." Her voice trailed off as the tears came.  
  
Michael pulled her closer to him "It's OK.... It's not your fault baby."   
  
Max looked at Liz who had finally closed her eyes and stopped shaking. "She's asleep now." Max said standing up, " Let's let her relax. She looks like she could use it." Maria looks at her friend's face and was surprised that she did not notice how worn out Liz looked.   
  
"She's been through a lot lately. I only wish that she would let me help her." Maria said immediately regretting what she had just said. She turned around and half walked and half ran down the stairs only to find she could hear them following her. She walked into the Crashdown and sat down in a booth and waited for the questions that were about to follow. The two men slid into the booth with her and looked around. No one was in the Crashdown yet so they did not have to be worried about being overheard.   
  
" What's happened to her?" Max asked. The connection that he had felt when he met Liz seemed to intensify. When he laid her on the bed he actually felt the emotional turmoil that was going on in her body, but mostly he felt fear radiating from her. Someone had hurt her and was still trying to.   
  
" Please Max I cannot tell you. I promised her that I would never tell any one what has happened to her." Maria rubbed her head and sighed. She had no idea how she was going to keep Liz's secrets for long. Max could be relentless when someone that he cared for was hurt and Maria knew that. He would protect her inspite of that fact that he had just met Liz. She could see it is his eyes. She got up and started fixing them some drinks. She couldn't face Max now.   
  
" Maria, we may be able to help her. I know how important promises and secrets are but are you just going to let whatever this is kill her? Do you not care enough for your friend to help her?" Max could not believe that he had just asked that and from their looks neither could Maria and Michael.  
  
"YOU don't understand! I love Liz and for eight years now I have watched her waste away her life! You dare accuse me of not caring, you don't even know her! I do not want to finish this conversation with you so I suggest that both of you leave!"   
"Maria..."   
  
"I mean it Michael, leave!" She watched the two guys storm out of the room. She had to protect Liz. _____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liz woke up and found herself on her bed. 'How did I get here?' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey girl, it's about time you woke up. You gave me a scare earlier. What happened Liz?"   
  
Liz looked away and shivered. How do you explain everything that had happened to her in the past four years? How do you explain the real reason she did not come back with her parents? She looked into Maria's begging eyes and sighed. It was time, time to tell her best friend about her past. ________________________________________________________________________  
Please review!!! Tell me what you think!! 


	3. Explaining

I really hope that you like it. Just remember that I do not own Roswell, but I would love to borrow Jason Behr. He is soooo hot!!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Explaining  
  
"I never told you the real reason my parents moved to Vermont. My parents started having strange dreams. Dreams that they were killed and that the killer came after me. They had this dream every night for a year and then I started having the dreams, but they were different. I was all- alone in a room, but it was not like any room that I had ever seen. A man was running some tests on me; he was trying to figure out how powerful my powers were. Then there were five people in the room, they put a mask over my face and made me see things. I saw my parent's butchered, there was blood everywhere and I was covered in blood and holding the knife that had killed them...then I saw Alex and he kept repeating that I had killed them; that I was evil. A week later we left and moved as far away as we could get, but the dreams didn't stop."   
Sobs shook her body as she paused to get control over herself. " One night I was with a group of friends and we were walking home from the theatre. I felt someone following us; we kept walking and split up to go our separate ways to our homes. He was still following me. Suddenly he grabbed me and held a knife to my throat, he whispered in my ear that he knew who and what I was and that everyone I knew was going to suffer for it. I never told my parents about that night. That was the only time that he spoke to me, but I could still feel him following me. He left me gifts when my parents were out of town. One of those presents was a dead snake hanging over my bed; another was a message that let me believe that he had killed someone I loved. My parents stopped having the dreams for about a year when they decided to come back. I stayed because I knew HE was still there. I came back because I no longer felt his presence." Liz looked into the eyes of her best friend. "But I do now."   
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day   
  
Maria cleaned the counters as she thought about what Liz had told her. 'I wonder if I should tell Liz about the others, or at least tell them about her. No, I can't break their trust.' She stiffened as Michael walked up to her.  
  
He looked at the floor. " I'm sorry about being such an idiot earlier today." He mumbled under his breath.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Next time you want to apologize you should look at the person and at least sound as if you were sorry." With that she stormed away from him.   
  
Michael watched her walk away from him. Dang'it didn't she realize how hard it was to apologize to her. He was doing the best he could.   
  
Maria walked into the back and spotted her friend doing inventory. "Hey Liz, do you think when you get to a stopping point you could come out here and help me out a bit."   
  
"Yeah, sure. I just have one more list to do and I will be right out." Maria smiled. Yep, she had a plan. Her friend needed a social life. And the man and table ten was perfect.   
  
Liz walked into the Crashdown and headed straight for Maria. "Which tables do you want me to get?"   
  
"How about you take tables one through ten and I will take the rest."   
  
Liz scanned over the tables that Maria wanted her to have and her eyes stopped at the man in table ten, Max Evans. "I don't think that that's smart." She said trying to get out of it.  
  
"Come on Liz, I need the help. It's not like I did it on purpose." Maria lied.   
  
"Yeah, sure. You were born a matchmaker and you will always be a matchmaker, but it's not going to work this time." Liz grabbed her pad and headed off to take orders.   
  
"Oh, yes it is chicka." Maria whispered underneath her breath.   
Liz took the orders from all the tables but one. The one she was trying to avoid. She sighed and then headed over to Max's table.   
  
"May I take your order?" Liz asked trying not to look at him.   
  
"Yeah...I would a Cherry Coke and an Alien Blast." Max said watching the beautiful woman in front of him.   
  
"I'll be right back with your drink." She started to walk away when he grabbed her hand.   
  
"Do you think you have time to join me?" She looked into his beautiful brown eyes and found herself getting lost in them. She wouldn't be really surprised if the entire girl student body were all over him. She imagined what it would be like if he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. That mouth looked like it would drive anyone crazy. "Hello...." his voice interrupted her daydream.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hate it? Love it? What then? TELL ME! 


	4. Embarrassing Situation

Yes, I know that the last chapter was short. Guess what....so is this one. its funny how when you are writting these things they don't seem that short. Oh well, I guess you will just have to put up with me on this.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Embarrassing Situation  
She blushed and pulled her hand out of his. "No, I'm sorry. I just started and Maria needs my help."   
  
Max looked around the almost empty building. " For who?"   
  
Liz looked around and was shocked to realize almost everyone was gone. "I guess I will then. I will be right back with your drink." Liz grabbed a glass and started feeling it up with cherry coke.   
  
'Dangit Liz, you cannot get involved with anyone. It will only cause them to get hurt.' She mentally yelled at herself. She had acted like a complete fool around him. Maria had told her that Max and Michael had been here when she zoned out the other day. She knew he would have questions. But was she ready to tell him the truth. No, she couldn't. She had to keep her secrets. She had to protect those she loved. Loved? Did she love Max? No, not possible, she barely knew him. 'Your just in love with the idea of being in love' She told herself.   
  
Liz was so involved in her thought she didn't realize that Max drink was overflowing. She quickly pulled the drink away and wiped the outside. 'Get a hold of your self, or go ask Maria for some cypress oil.' She turned to walk toward Max when she realized that a beautiful blonde had seated right across from him. His girlfriend perhaps? She was really pretty, actually she wasn't pretty; she was gorgeous. She should have been a model or something. 'Great,' Liz thought to herself. 'You have been drooling over someone's boyfriend. Get a grip girl. Just walk over there and set the drink down and walk away. No questions or anything, just walk away.' With that little pep talk she walked towards Max. He looked at her and smiled. 'No, no, no, don't look at me with those gorgeous brown eyes when your girlfriend is sitting right across from you.'   
She sat the drink and a straw down in front of him and smiled. "Anything else?" She asked hoping that there wasn't.   
  
"Yeah," Max said trying to hold back his laughter. It was strange but he knew exactly what she was thinking. She thought that Isabel was his girlfriend. Well, then, he would just have to show her how wrong she was. "I would like you to meet my sister, Isabel Evans. Isabel this is Maria's friend Liz Parker."   
  
The two girls shook hands and Liz rushed away. She just wanted to run and hide. 'That little twerp knew all along what I had been thinking.' She thought to herself as she walked into the ladies room. She took a few moments to calm down before she headed back out.   
  
"Order up!" Michael called from the kitchen. Liz walked towards him and took the plate. NO!!! Her mind screamed. It was Max's plate. Didn't she humiliate herself enough today. Now she had to walk right back over there and do it again. She took a deep breath and turned around. The corner of her eye caught a face staring at her through the windows. It was him, the man who had threatened her! The plate fell from her hands and the man smiled and walked away.   
  
Michael looked at her funny. "Now I expect you want me to re-cook that?" He asked aggravated.   
  
She looked him in the eyes. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I could re-cook it if you want." She whispered.   
  
Michael saw the fear in her eyes and shook his head. "No, that's ok. I am sorry I acted that way. It has just been a rough day."   
  
She nodded and started cleaning up the mess. Maria rushed from the back room and ran to Liz. "What happened?" She asked looking and her friends pale and fearful face.   
  
"I saw him." She whispered so that no one could hear. "He looked at me and smiled." Maria put her arms around her best friend and sighed. She could tell Liz really just wanted to breakdown and cry.   
  
"You go into the back chicka. I will take care of these orders and be right out." Liz nodded and went into the back. _____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A little while later Maria walked to Max and set his food down in front of him. "Anything else?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, What happened with Liz?" Max said worry filling his eyes.   
  
'If only you knew.' Maria wanted to tell him so bad, but she knew she couldn't. "Nothing. She just has a really bad headache so she decided to go lay down a bit." Trying to change the subject she looked at Isabel.   
  
"Are we still up for that movie tonight?"   
  
"Yeah, but I think instead of watching a video we should go to the theater and watch "A Walk to Remember". I heard it was really good."   
  
Maria nodded. "Ok. Is it alright with you guys if Liz comes along?" They both nodded and Maria walked away.   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whacha think? 


	5. Making up

Here it is! The lone you have been waiting for....  
  
  
  
the long one.....hehe!  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Making up  
  
Maria walked into the kitchen and watched Michael cook. She was really being to hard on him. She walked up behind and smiled as a thought hit her head like a flying bullet.  
  
"Hey space jerk." She said and smiled as Michael stiffened and turned to her.   
  
"Maria, I have already tried to apologize for my Neanderthal behavior..." His words were cut off as Maria wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
"I know. I just said that to get your attention."  
  
"Well, you've got it." He looked into her eyes and wanted to just jump in them. She was so important to his life. His arms came around her and pulled her closer. "You've always had it." He whispered into her ear before kissing it. "And always will."   
She kissed him back. It was amazing at the soft, lovable teddy bear Michael turned into once she had broken him. Of course, he never let anyone else know how cuddly he really was.   
  
"Are we still up for the movies tonight? Isabel decided to go to the theatre and see "A Walk to Remember"."  
  
Michael groaned and laid his head on hers. "Do we actually have to pay attention?"  
  
"Oh yeah, and maybe you'll pick up some pointers on how to be the best boyfriend in the world." She laughed.   
  
"I thought I already was." He said faking hurt.   
  
She playfully slapped his arms and started to walk away. "Yeah, but you could use a little work." She said before leaving the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Maria sat by her friend outside on the balcony. Liz looked at her and smiled.   
  
"All of us are going to see "A Walk to Remember" tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to go."  
  
"I don't know, Maria. I think it may be best for me to try to not become attached to people." Liz said trying to get out of it.   
  
"Maybe, but I also know that without friends we have no hope." Maria laughed. "Wow! Did that just sound like words of wisdom?"   
Liz laughed with her. "Ok, I will go. Tell me more about this Max you keep trying to hook me up with."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the movie the girls walked into the restroom to get rid of their red eyes.  
  
"Oh my goodness, that movie was so good." Isabel said.   
  
Maria laughed. "Yeah, for a minute there I thought Michael was going to cry." Isabel started laughing while picturing a crying Michael.   
  
"Oh yeah, I would love to see that any day. What did you think about the movie Liz?"   
  
Liz looked into Isabel eyes through the mirror. "I thought it was so sad. They had both found their true love and then to lose it like that." She shivered and then looked at Maria. "He was a lot like Alex. He never let her down and always stuck by her no matter what was happening."   
  
Isabel dropped her lipstick into the sink and looked at Liz. Liz felt her heartbeat run away as she looked into Isabel's pale face. "You knew Alex?" The blonde asked her.   
  
"Yeah, we used to be the three musketeers before I left." She looked away and started gathering her things. "I was the one he was coming to see when his plane went down."   
  
  
The Truth About Two People  
Liz sat on a stool in the Crashdown starring at her plate of French fries.   
  
"I don't think that they're going to run away." A voice from behind her said. She quickly turned around and spotted Michael walking towards her. She smiled at him and he sat down next to her. "So what do you think of Roswell?"   
  
She smiled once again. "It's great to be back. When I lived here I couldn't wait to leave. I triedgetting into trouble with the law just so my parents would send me away, but that never happened. Once I left I wanted to turn back around and come home. Like they say, the grass is always greener on the other side. Until you get there."   
  
  
He laughed and nodded his head. "A couple of years ago I got the chance of a life time and got to leave this dump for 2 months. I hated it. I never thought that I would actually call Roswell home, but it is. I also tried the getting in trouble with the law thing, but my problem was that I didn't have anyone to care enough about me to even care. The only family that I have ever known has been Max and Isabel."   
  
"So why are you talking to me? From what I hear you only talk to people before you yell at them."  
  
He snorted and shook his head. "It's amazing the reputation people get from one incident. I thought that if you were going to be around us then I should get to know you. Trust me, I only yell when I don't have my coffee and that's covered this morning." He watched a disgusted look come over her face. He didn't tell her that the real reason he was budding up with her was to make sure that she wasn't a threat. He could definitely tell why Max was all googly-eyed on her. Liz was a looker, but his taste ran in fiery blondes. He watched her through the corner of his eye while drinking his drink.   
  
She quickly glanced out the window and fear and panic ran through her eyes. She hopped off the stool and completely froze. He quickly glanced out the window and saw someone watching them. Suddenly the man took off and Michael went running after him. 'Go after them!' the voice inside of her head screamed. She had learned a long time ago to trust that voice. She didn't know who it was but that whatever it told her to do she should trust it and do it. She always imagined that it was her real parents looking after her. She shook herself back to reality and rushed out of the Crashdown door. The voice led her right to them. She quickly took in the scene before coming closer. Michael was lying down on the ground, blood coming from a cut on his head. The man raised his hand to hurt Michael some more. She ran in front of Michael right when green power erupted from the unknown man.   
  
"Liz watch out!" Michael cried out trying to raise his hand and avert the power elsewhere, but his hand wouldn't move. Liz suddenly raised her and sent the power right back at him. The man laughed.   
"It's about time you have come to accept what you really are." With that he vanished.   
  
Liz turned back to Michael. "Are you ok? What happened?" She frantically asked. He shook his head and tried to stand up. "Let me help." She helped him into a standing position and his eyes met hers. He was angry, actually the word would be livid, but he was indeed angry. He pushed her away from him causing her to take a step back.   
  
"Who are you?" He seethed. He knew that he couldn't trust her. That man had been an alien, and if he was after her then there was a large chance that she was a skin. He started to move towards her, but tripped over a rock. She reached out to stop him from falling.   
  
  
*Flash*   
Liz and Michael playing on he swings when they were little. Liz fell down and Michael helped her up.   
  
  
*Flash*  
Liz's first date and Michael waiting at the door when they returned. He had been livid because they were ten minutes late.  
  
  
*Flash*  
Michael tells her that Kivar is trying to destroy their planet, and that Antar no longer had the means to stop him.  
  
  
*Flash*  
Another planet, another time. Fighting erupted all around them. Liz was fighting off two guys when she turned and saw Michael fall and another man getting ready to kill him. "no!!" She yelled as she ran over to them.   
  
  
*Flash*  
Liz and Michael holding hands. "You're the best big brother a girl can have." She told him before giving him a hug and rushing towards a group of people.   
  
*Flash*  
She was holding his dead body and vowing for revenge.  
  
*Flash*  
She watched her world being destroyed before feeling the stab wound that killed her.  
  
A huge bolt of energy erupted from their hands, causing them to fly backwards. Both were breathing deep, pulses racing, and their bodies shook.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! (Later on Michael and Liz find out their alien names, but since they don't know them yet i decided to call them by their human names in this chapter.) 


	6. Time to Think

Wow! Two long chapter. I must be getting good. in this chapter liz and Michael find out their names. I stayed close to the show on the names, I just made one up for Liz.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Time to Think  
Liz sat in her room thinking about what had happened earlier that day. She had found a member of her family. In her heart she knew that Michael was her brother, but something still held her back. Fear. It was the strongest emotion in a human body. It can save your life or it can stop you from doing something that you know you need to do. Was Michael the only one like her? Did Maria know about him? If she did then why didn't she tell her? Liz sighed and opened her diary.  
  
  
Dear Diary:  
I met someone today. Someone that I believe can help me find out who I am. He is a friend of Max's. You know, the guy that I have been talking non-stop about. LOL. His name is Michael. When I touched him earlier I had flashes. The flashes told me that he was my brother. Do I trust them? I don't know anymore. I don't think I know anything. I used to dream that I was flying in a ship, terrified to death that something was going to happen to me. I now feel like that. Well, I had better go for now. I am getting emotional. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
  
  
  
Michael sat in Max's bedroom while Max slept. He had always felt safe around Max. Of course, he would never tell Max that. He didn't like for people to think that he was weak. He wasn't. He laid down on the sleeping bag and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
*He was on Antar. The three moons were visible in the bright sky. The red water crashed onto the sandy beach. Not a cloud could be found in the sky. It was a peaceful place. He could feel the water, beach, sky, mountain, and trees humming with life. Everything on the planet was alive. It communicated in its own special way. He sunk down in the water to where only his head was above it. A cool breeze blew in his hair and he closed to his to enjoy the feeling, which was brought to a close when water was splashed into his face and the giggling laughter interrupted his thoughts. He sat up quickly and looked around. There was not a soul in sight. A smile grew on his handsome face. He knew who the culprit was. He suddenly reached down and pulled a laughing form from the water.   
  
"Breanne, I should have known you were out here somewhere."   
She giggled and hit him in the chest, causing him to let go of her and fall into the red water.  
  
"I just couldn't resist. You looked so peaceful. You are never supposed to let your guard down remember." An appalled look fell over his face as he realized she had just thrown his own words back to him. He looked at his sister's innocent face.   
  
"I'll show you peaceful." He jumped at her and pushed her down into the water. When she came up for air he dunked her back down. He brought her head back up for air and smiled at her. "This is a lot of fun is it not, little sister?"   
  
She responded by kicking his legs out from under him and running to the beach. She stopped just long enough for her to stick her tongue out at him and grab something to wipe off with, before running as fast as she could. He hopped up, grabbed something to wipe off with, and then took off after her. He loved the chase. He did not bother to follow her trail, because he knew exactly where she was going, to the prince (A.N.- He is not yet the king. That will come later.). He took the short cut and reached the palace before she did. He stopped at the backdoor and waited for her to come.   
  
"When will she ever learn that you know those forests better then most people on this planet." the voice of Prince Zan.   
  
Rath turned to his best friend and smiled. "Hopefully never". They both started laughing. Suddenly a figure dashed to them. Rath laid back and smiled as his sister ran up to him. Shock registered on her face when she saw him waiting on her.   
  
"How...Never mind." She gave up in trying to figure out how he always beat her. The person next to him caught her attention.   
  
"Good Morning, Prince Zan." Her face blushed and she tightened the cloth around her body.   
  
He nodded his head at her and held back a smile. He watched her walk away. He was shocked to find that she was no longer Rath's little sister. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Her dark brown hair ran between her shoulder blades. She has an innocent smile to her. Her brown eyes glimmered with excitement. He heard Rath grunt and turned his attention back to his friend. Rath smiled at him and nodded his head towards Breanne.   
  
"She will be at the dance tonight." *  
  
  
  
Michael woke up and looked around the room. So Liz was his sister. The visions hadn't been a lie. He looked at the face of his sleeping friend before sneaking out the window to go find Liz. It was about time she faced reality.  
  
He found her on her balcony, curled up in a chair. She looked up at him with her innocent eyes.   
  
"What do you want Michael?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you had the same dream that I did? About our home world."  
  
She nodded. "My name was Breanne, yours was Rath."  
  
Michael nodded. "Was there anyone else in your dream?"  
  
"Yes, you were walking to someone, but his face was clouded. I could not see who it was." Michael nodded his head. Liz's dream must have blocked out Max's face, because she didn't know who he was. He debated on telling her or not but decided against it. He needed more time to think.   
  
"I'm sorry Michael, but I have to get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow, right?" He nodded his head and watched as she went back into her room. He sighed and looked up to the stars, before he too fell back to sleep. His dreams were filled of the past. He woke up and looked into Liz's room. She was thrashing back and forth. Worried that something was wrong, he snuck into her room and walked to her bed at the same time that she woke up and sat up fast.   
  
"What...what are you doing here?" Liz asked gasping for air.   
  
"I accidentally fell asleep outside of your room. When I woke up, you were thrashing around and I was worried so I came in to see if you were OK. What was your dream about?"  
  
She sucked in a deep breath, "Our deaths."   
  
  
  
The Truth is Revealed  
Max sat at the Crashdown counter watching Liz work. He was still getting the nerve to ask her out. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Michael had told him about the man that had scared her. They had decided that they would take turns watching her and making sure that she was going to be OK. He was shocked when Michael had come up with this plan. Michael didn't usually care about anyone; maybe it was because of Maria.  
  
"Hey!" Liz said sitting down next to him. He smiled at her and was about to reciprocate when his cell phone rang. Liz watched as he answered the phone and a worried look came over his face.  
  
"That was Isabel. She needs me to meet her somewhere. I guess I will talk to you later." He turned around and walked away  
  
Something was wrong, she didn't need to look at Max's face to tell that. She could feel it in the bottom of her stomach. The voice in her head tells her where to go and she follows. Max walks into the Alien Museum and waited a bit before starting towards the door.   
Someone grabs her hand and turns her around. "Maria, let me go!"  
  
"Where are you going chica?"  
  
"Something is wrong. I feel it here." She laid her had on her heart. "I have to stop them."   
  
"Then I'm going with you." Liz could tell from Maria's set jaw that she would never be able to talk her out of it so she nodded her head. They snuck in and hid behind an exhibit. Liz saw Max, Michael, and Isabel block a shot from a man in a dark outfit. They were all aliens! Shock registered through her body, but didn't stay long because the three where slammed against the wall.   
  
"Where is she?" The man in the dark coat and pants asked. For some reason she knew that he was talking about her. The voice in her head tells her to help.  
  
"Right here." She said walking out of the shadows.   
  
Her eyes met Max's whose face showed shock and confusion and maybe a little bit of anger. She couldn't tell. She gave him a weak smile and then turned her eyes to Michael. Michael gave her an encouraging nod before she turned her attention back to the man.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him. She felt the others walk up behind her, all of them wanting to know the answer to the question.  
  
"Kivar" The man said. He walked closer to the group and they stepped back. His eyes started shining a bright red and they heard a gasp of fear behind them. Kivar head turned towards the sound. Liz's heart froze as she watched Kivar raise his hand and prepare to do something. Liz ran in front of the crates that blocked Maria from his path. She heard Max scream her name and turned to see Michael stop him from coming towards her. A yellow power exploded from Kivar's hand. She raised her hand towards him and deflected it back. The energy of the power sent him flying back. She walked behind the crates and grabbed Maria's hand and dragged her towards the others. Max looked at her with question filled eyes.  
  
"I will tell you about it later. Let's finish this creep."  
  
The creep snorted. "You cannot get rid of me as quickly as you think, Breanne."   
  
Michael watched as suddenly Liz gave out a horrifying scream, grabbed her head, and then crumpled to the ground. Max caught her and checked her pulse. It was still beating.   
  
"Max." He heard Isabel say to him. He turned to face her and she nodded towards Kivar. He was gone.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Do you like? 


	7. Repercussions

Hehe! I want some reviews!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! The longest chapter I have written yet. Aren't you just so proud of me? hehe!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Repercussions  
Max laid Liz on Michael's couch and Isabel put a cold rag on her burning forehead. During their drive to Michaels, Michael told them everything that he knew. Max was angry with Michael for keeping this a secret from him. The problem was that Max couldn't stay mad at him for long. He looked down at the face of an angel and laid his head beside hers.   
  
  
Liz's dream:  
* Breanne looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a flowing silk blue gown. Her hair was curled and pulled up to the top of her head. Her mother had put small white flowers all through it. She felt like a princess.   
  
"If you stare at that mirror anymore we will never get there." Rath said coming up behind her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Only Rath knew how important this night was for her. He had been to dozens of balls, but this was her first.   
  
She walked inside the ballroom and looked around, dozens of people where there. The butterflies in her stomach danced when she spotted Prince Zan walking towards them. She looked at her brother and he gave her a wink of encouragement.   
  
Prince Zan stopped in front of her and bowed down to one knee. Her face turned bright red as he took her hand and kissed it. "May I have this dance?"  
  
No words could express the amount of happiness she felt. She nodded her head and let him lead her to the dance floor.  
He pulled her body close to his and put one hand around her waist. Eyes stared into eyes and hearts collided. They danced like this for three songs, but to them it was only one. Everything around them was tuned out and only each other remained. At the end of the dance he bent down and kissed her.  
  
  
  
Two earth months later she held his hand and he burried his father. He was now the royal King of Antar, and Rath was his second-in-command. She held him and he cried, strengthened him when he wanted to give up. She was his life. She squeezed his hand before he stepped forward and made his first speech as the King of Antar.  
  
  
  
They had been dating for six months and he decided to take her somewhere special. He led her into the palace gardens and turned to look at her. Suddenly music and white candlelights turned on. She looked around and laughed. He broke off a Star Hibiscus flower and gave it to her.   
  
" I have dreamed of doing this since we started seeing each other. I love you Breanne, and nothing can stop that." He leaned down and kissed her. Their tongues danced to their own beat. Zan pulled away and lowered himself down on one knee. She laughed as she remembered the first time he had done that, their first dance. He took her hand into his and kissed it, just like before.  
"Breanne, love of my life, star in my night sky, will you marry me?"   
  
  
  
The day of their wedding was a joyous occasion. People from all planets came to watch. Breanne walked down the isle to the man she loved. Their eyes never strayed from each other. She reached him and he took her hand.  
  
"King Zan, You may now say your wedding vows."  
  
"Breanne, I could not live without you. You are the fairest, kindest, and most loving person I have ever met. I don't know what my life would have been like without you by my side, and I don't want to find out. You are the only woman that could ever win my heart. I love you. "  
  
"Zan, you are the best part of my life. I love you so much and will strive to be the woman that both you and your world needs. You are the only man that I have ever loved. You lifted me up when I was weak, and you have always been there for me. I will work hard to make sure that you never regret loving me."  
  
"You may now kiss your bride." Zan leaned in to kiss her when the world around them exploded. People screamed and ran for cover. Zan and Breanne looked at each other. Their most joyous occasion was cut short by Kivar's attack on their planet.*  
  
  
Liz opened her eyes and moaned in pain. Her head hurt so much. She saw Max's head laying beside hers and she gave a weak smile. Her hand reached up to touch his hair. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I had the strangest dream." They both said in unison. For a couple of minutes all they did was hold each other and stare into each other's eyes, until Michael's bad timing interupted.   
  
Michael cleared his throat, breaking off the connection between Max and Liz. Max sighed and turned to his second-in-command. Max's face showed the displeasure at being interrupted.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you are not mad at me for not telling you when I first found out." Michael looked at his feet.   
  
"I should be, but for some reason I feel as if you had a really good reason." Max walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Michael reluctantly hugged back. "You just found your family Michael. That's reason enough for me." Max whispered into his ear.  
  
  
  
  
Liz sat on Michael's back porch steps. The others were inside making dinner. They would not let her because she still had a slight fever so she was banned from the kitchen. She heard the door open and felt Isabel's presence before she sat down next to her.  
  
" Alex once told me that you were his rock." Isabel said starting a conversation. Liz looked at her in shock.  
  
" You knew who I was?" Liz's face showed confusion at Isabel's words. Had Isabel been testing her earlier when she pretended to not know who Alex was? Liz voiced the question.  
  
Isabel nodded her head and a tight smile took shape. " Alex used to talk about you all the time." She gave a strangled laugh. "I once threatened that if he didn't stop I would turn his hair green." Liz laughed at the mental picture of Alex with green hair. Isabel continued with what she was saying. " He told me that you could stand outside in the middle of a hail storm and come out untouched." Liz looked at her with a face that showed she was not comprehending what Isabel was getting at. Isabel saw the look that Liz gave her and started to explain. "To him that meant that you were a stronghold. Someone who would always be there when you really needed them. Someone who could take anything thrown at them and throw is back ten times stronger. He admired you Liz, you were the sister he never had."  
  
Tears fell freely from Liz eyes. "He trusted me and I got him killed." She looked into Isabel's eyes and gave her a forced smile. "I called Alex in the middle of the night, frantic because someone had tried to killed me. He calmed me down and said that he would get on the first flight to me. I was at the airport when the news came on. Alex's plane had crashed halfway there. I broke down. I wouldn't eat, and everytime I closed my eyes I saw his face as he realized he was going to die. I couldn't go to his funeral, because I was beating myself up for bringing him into the mess I called my life." Isabel suprised Liz by pulling her into her arms in a hug.  
  
"He wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Isabel whispered before pulling a napkin out of her pocket and handing it to Liz. "Tell me about this person that tried to kill you."  
  
Liz sighed and weighed the consequences. The trusted voice in her head told her that it was time the others knew. "OK, but I should tell everyone." Isabel nodded.  
  
"You can tell us after dinner." They both sniffed the air and smelled the food. Their stomachs growled in anticipation and they laughed in response before heading inside.  
  
  
  
Liz sat back and looked on the troubled faces around her.   
Everyone contained a mixture of shock except for Isabel and Maria. Both of which were holding her hands and had encouraged her throughout the whole story. Max made Isabel move down and he took her place beside Liz. He pulled Liz into his lap and put his arms around her. "Who was this guy?"  
  
She buried her face in his neck. "The same guy that we fought tonight. He wants me for some reason. I don't know why, I wish I did."  
  
Max tightened his hold around her body. "We will find out. I promise you."  
  
"You guys can stay here tonight, so that if he finds us then he has to deal with all of us." Michael said before leaving the room to get some blankets.   
  
Liz stretched out and opened her eyes to find herself wrapped in Max's arms. He had insisted that he sleep next to her, and because she didn't want to be alone she had agreed. She looked around at the others. Michael had let her take the couch and the others were piled up on the floor. Michael was miraculously sleeping by the door, but not to far away from Maria. She smiled as in dawned on her just how much she understood why Michael had a great need to protect everyone.   
  
During one of her dreams she realized that their parents had been killed when she was very young so Michael had taken on the responsibility of raising her. She also remembered dying. She eased herself from Max's embrace and made her way to the door. She felt Michael wake up but neither said a word. She walked outside and he followed.   
  
She turned towards her. "Thank you." She whispered. Anyone listening to her would have had no idea why she was thanking him. He smiled, but he knew.   
  
"Anytime, little sister." He pulled her into his arms. "All these years I have searched for a family, but it looks like my family found me." Tears beading in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He noticed that she quielty shivered as a cold breeze blew. "We had better get inside."   
  
"Not so fast." A voice form bahind the spoke up. "Isn't this just cute. A little sibling get-together."  
  
Liz tensed at the voice. Kivar! They turned around to face the enemy that destroyed their world, the enemy that had tried to steal her from King Zan and in the process killing them, the enemy that wanted her to suffer because of her love for the King of Antar. She wished that the others would wake up, but neither one of them could make a sound because Kivar sent a lightning bolt of energy towards them, knocking them out.   
  
Max felt a twing of pain in his head and he opened his eyes. Suddenly he jerked up and looked around the dark room. Something was wrong. His mind focused, Liz! She had been sleeping next to him, but where was she. A bright burst of light from the outside and then two loud thumps sent his heartbeat racing. He walked towards the door and saw Michael sleeping bag, it was empty. He knew.  
  
"Get up!" He cried out. " Kivar's here."  
  
The others woke up and like magic they were by his side. He instructed the humans to stay inside where it was safe, then he and Isabel went to face the demon of their past.  
  
"Prince, or should I say, King Zan. What a welcoming suprise." A voice said through the night sky. Max looked around for the body that the voice belonged to. "You cannot see me, only she can see me. A unique gift left to her by her father." Neither Isabel nor Max needed to ask who that she was.   
  
Max looked around and spotted Michael's body lying on the pavement, he looked around for Liz's and stopped when he saw her lying face down a few feet from Michael. A quick movement of her hand let him know that she was OK, but she didn't want Kivar to know it. He needed to distract Kivar so that Liz could use her mental abilities to locate him. "What do you want?"   
  
A witch's chuckle broke out chilling their bones. "Her."  
  
"I don't think so." Michael said as he slowely got up, holding his head in pain. "You're not touching my sister."  
  
Max inwardly smiled. It took finding his family for Michael to start acting like he had a brain.   
  
A fiqure appreared just long enough to throw Michael across the yard. Before the fiqure could disappear fully Liz stood up and used her powers to blast him back. Evil eyes shot her a look before he disappeared from veiw. Liz walked towards Max, silently scanning the area. Isabel ran towards Michael and helped him up.  
  
"Is he gone." She asked.  
  
Liz closed her eyes. "No." The other three huddled in a circle planning what they were going to do. Liz closed her eyes and listened to the voice as it told her how to locate exactly where Kivar was. She closed her eyes and focused on the energy. Colors, thoughts, spirits flew past her. She visualized herself within the colors as they flew by, suddenly they stopped and she saw him. He was huddled close to the others, listening to the plan of Max's.  
  
"Max!" She yelled. Her plan worked. He stopped talking and looked over at her. She pointed to her ears and hoped that Max understood the message. His eyes darkened in response and Michael started looking around. Michael took a step back while he was looking around and Liz knew she had to act. She threw a bolt of green fire towards the spot Michael had been standing at and a scream pierced through the night.  
  
The others ran towards her and held their hands out. Liz listened once more to the voice and then told them what it said."When he fully appears he will be too weak to disappear again, but it will only last a minute before he gets his energy back. We need to nail him right when his fully appears." The others nodded that they understood and they waited. A bright light exploded around them, blinding them. "Now!" She screamed.   
  
Powers shot out from them. They watched as their powers surrounded the bright light and then started choking it. The bright light exploded and all of them knew that there would be no more threat from Kivar. 


	8. Epilogue

Done!!!! YEAH!!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Epilogue  
Liz sat next to Max as they watched a movie on Michael's TV. They had all gotten together along with a guy name Kyle that Liz had just met. It turns out the Isabel and Kyle had feelings for each other. Liz was happy for Isabel. Isabel needed some happiness in her life.   
  
Michael and Maria still fought like cats and dogs, but they were hanging in there. Liz was slowly getting Michael to let out his feelings, and he had finally told Maria that even though he was not the best boyfriend in the world he did love her, and that he hoped she would be able to put up with him because he wanted her to be in his life for a long time.   
  
Michael and Liz hit it off like they had known each other all their life. The only exceptions so far had been when Michael took the protective brother bit a little to far and Liz had to use force to get him to back off. Isn't that a laugh. Most of the time she won, surprisingly, but there were always paybacks. The others had given them a little bit of time to get to know each other, and it had been worth all the hassle. They both had finally found what they had been looking for their whole life, their family.   
  
Isabel, Maria, and Liz had become fast best friends. The guys would always groan in fright when the three got together, because when they were made they could come up with the most painful paybacks. And if they were not planning paybacks they were planning others things that sometimes were worse than the paybacks. For example, one day last week the girls had talked the guys into taking them to the mall where they spent a total of thirteen hours shopping. They guys had been so mad that they vowed to ever go shopping with them again, but for some reason they gave up on that and just decided they would go somewhere else, like ten movies, while the girls were shopping.   
  
Max and Liz were basically joined at the hip. In four weeks the group would be graduated and Max had a special surprise for Liz. A surprise that he had been carrying around in his back pocket for months now. An engagement ring.  
  
The fight against evil was never done. Kivar was now gone, but they had others they would have to deal with. The one thing that could be said about their life is that its was never dull.   
  
THE END 


End file.
